


Hijos de la sangre, padres de la muerte

by MenteEnBlanco



Series: Azur [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenteEnBlanco/pseuds/MenteEnBlanco
Summary: Sobre legados y aventuras sombrías.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, fandom! Okay, vengo saliendo de un bloqueo y me disculpo por todos los errores locochones que eso pueda traer a la trama/narración.
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: OoC justificado, Universo Alterno, Dark!Fic, Muerte de ersonaje en capítulos posteriores, Slash, Incesto.
> 
> Aclaraciones: Voy a tomar algunos hechos del canon y torcerlos. Como podrán notar, el origen/capacidades/existencia de los personajes puede variar o no. Esto es TimKon aunque no se note.
> 
> Esto es un minific, así que no espero que me de para mucho más que cinco/siente capítulos.
> 
> El fic ha sido publicado también en FF.net

**I**

Janet y Jack Drake fallecieron un nueve de noviembre en un viaje negocios, dejando atrás un pequeño de cinco años. Y ese mismo día, Lex Luthor recibió una llamada del abogado de Janet —una que estuvo esperando desde que leyó el periódico en la mañana— avisando que el niño quedaba bajo su cuidado.

Y allí comenzó su aventura, cuando, un par de horas después, habiendo firmado papeles y dejado a su secretaria seguir con el registro, la nana de los Drake tocó a su puerta y le entregó a un niño pequeño —bajito y regordete, pálido y con ojos azules— con una lista de cosas importantes y una maletita.

"Buena suerte" Le había deseado la señora, Luthor no pensó necesitarla. ¿Él? Si ya estaba planeando por completo la vida para su hijo. Tendría estudio en casa y se sometería a pruebas dignas de su apellido; temía que el tiempo con los Drake le hubiese pegado mañas, pero con seguridad y tiempo el niño aprendería buenas maneras, para ser un digno heredero.

Lex estaba seguro, en ese primer día, de poder controlar la paternidad como cualquier otra situación —no permitiría ningún tipo de berrinches, nada de sentimentalismos patéticos y, por supuesto, encontraría un buen uso para su nueva adquisición.

(Y en definitiva no iba a aceptar que cuando miró a esos ojos grandes y se presentó como su padre, algo en su interior tuvo el impulso de entregarle todas las estrellas del cielo)

**II**

Lex tardó varios días en comprender que intentar controlar a un niño de cinco años es como luchar contra la marea con un palito. Inútil, estúpido. Sin embargo, no era una molestia por completo —sí, cambiaba los planes que ya tenía trazados en su cabeza, pero no era… Malo.

El niño parecía un fantasma. Lex había limpiado su agenda del mes —una acción casi imposible, pero con un poco de arrogancia y poder el tiempo libre fue dado—, para dedicarlo a Timothy y adecuar a su hijo a las nuevas reglas de la casa. Sin embargo, cualquier cosa que esperaba del pequeño, no era obediencia. El primer día, luego de presentarse y ayudarle a acomodar su maletita en la habitación de invitados que pronto sería suya, le explicó lo que, Lex creía, eran normas acordes sobre el comportamiento en su casa.

No eran demasiado estrictas —no rayar paredes, no gritos, dormir a las ocho, nada de correr, _nada_ de _country_ —, pero él hubiera entendido si había problemas adaptándose a ellas, estaba listo para ello.

Sólo que no los hubo. Timothy estaba durmiendo para el momento en que Lex revisaba su habitación a las ocho en punto, ni siquiera tocó los marcadores en su mesa de noche y sus pasos por la mansión Luthor eran pequeños, mesurados. No hablaba más que lo necesario, para preguntar por el baño y excusarse, o decir "Sí, señor" a cualquier orden dada. Nada como un niño de su edad —y en secreto, Lex estaba aliviado.

Si no fuese por la sensación que le cosquilleaba en las entrañas cada vez que Timothy le miraba directo a los ojos, como si pudiera leer su alma.

**III**

Lex no iba a ser un padre ausente. Eso lo tuvo claro desde aquel nueve de noviembre: sin importar que el niño no supiese de su existencia durante los primeros años de su vida —todo porque Janet Drake pensaba que su esposo no debía saber del desliz que tuvo con Lex y que terminó metiéndola en un problema que tenía cara y piernas—, él iba a educar a su hijo, nadie más.

Siendo así, incluso después de su mes trabajando en casa, se las arregló para pasar tiempo con él o llevarlo a LexCorp —porque era un niño bien portado, tomaba en serio sus clases de modales y usualmente se sentaba en sus piernas a observar sin interrumpir. Su hijo, Lex llegó a comprender, tenía un talento especial en pasar desapercibido, tan extraño y ajeno que debió ser herencia de Janet.

Poco a poco, también entendió que su ex-amante había _entrenado_ a Timothy para serlo. Para saberse ajeno a este plano, dueño de nada y sin dueño; algo demasiado frío para un niño —incluso un niño como Tim, que ostentaba una madurez mucho mayor que cualquiera a aquella edad.

En una de esas tardes, cuando Tim se presentó pidiendo que _por favor, si no estaba ocupado_ , le dejara entrar a la biblioteca. Lex tuvo que suavizar un poco su corazón y explicarle que la casa era suya también, y que no debía pedir permiso para cosas tan banales. Y se dio el resto del día libre para acompañarle, para enseñarle los libros que se asemejaban a los ideales —y que su propio padre solía obligarle a leer; pero quería, fuera de la exigencia, que Tim leyera por sí mismo— que funcionaban en la familia —una familia de dos, pero ¿Importaba?

Le ofreció a Tim la oportunidad de pedir sus propios libros —y no estuvo sorprendido para nada cuando pidió cuentos infantiles— y tener un estante cercano a la ventana.

**IV**

Un año después de la llegada de Timothy, Lex se había hecho una rutina. Había empezado a apreciar al niño y su compañía, a buscar darle comodidad —y a consentirlo con cualquiera de sus recatados caprichos, pero no se lo admitiría en voz alta jamás—, a _querer_ enseñarle como ser un digno heredero.

Por supuesto, logró sacar al chico de su mente e inyectarle un poco de arrogancia y autoestima, suficiente como para que, luego de tanto tiempo, Tim se sintiese seguro de compartir con él sus pensamientos e incluso sumergirse en conversaciones interesantes acerca de su trabajo. Lex, a veces, podía sentir un revoltijo de orgullo en las entrañas; sobre todo cuando Tim se sentaba a su lado en las juntas con los accionistas de LexCorp, con la espalda erguida e intentando parecer tan serio como su padre.

("Señor Luthor" diría su secretaria la primera vez "¿Es prudente dejar al niño asistir a la reunión?")

Por eso, tal vez, y porque Timothy era un espíritu solitario rondando como una sombra por los rincones de la mansión Luthor, Lex aceptó la responsabilidad de su último experimento: Un proyecto de clonación llevado a cabo en una de las ramas ocultas de LexCorp. Un niño, con una combinación del código genético de Superman y Lex Luthor, forzado a un proceso de crecimiento acelerado hasta que alcanzó la edad de seis años —Lex fue preciso en ello; en parte porque encontraba mejor manipular su nueva arma mediante la crianza, en parte porque algo de compañía para animar las tardes en que Tim estaba solo sonaba bien.

Un nuevo hijo —de nombre, porque Lex Luthor, no consideraba a la criatura parte de su familia aún.

**V**

Lex estuvo allí cuando los ojos del experimento se abrieron, confusos, explorando y ahogando el mundo a su alcance en el azul cobalto de sus irises. Los científicos cuestionaron si sería _prudente_ que lo llevara en ese momento, sin siquiera haberle explicado sobre el mundo aparte de los conocimientos básicos implantados en su cerebro con anticipación. Querían hacer más pruebas; pero algo en Lex le hizo negarse. Le hizo mantener la mirada en los ojos del clon cuando se fijaron en él y sonreír —pequeño, apenas el fantasma de una sonrisa que solía usar para reconfortar a su propio hijo.

—¿Desea nombrarlo ahora, señor Luthor?

Lex lo pensó, examinando los rasgos del clon (ya haciendo planes para su crianza y preguntándose si, como con Tim, sería mejor no hacerlo), recordó el libro que a Timothy le gustaba, con su personaje favorito, un León amigable de ojos azules que brillaban en las páginas ilustradas.

—Conner Luthor. —es todo lo que dice.

**VI**

Una vez comprobado que el experimento- _Conner_ , no tenía algún problema de motricidad o cognitivo, el líder del equipo científico lo sedó para el viaje. Pronto, Lex se encontró sentado en su limosina con el clon recostado en un sueño agradable a su lado.

Cuando llegó a casa, insistió en ser él mismo quien cargara a Conner dentro de la mansión —y fue complicado, porque era un niño más grande que su hijo—, y mandó a una de las señoritas del servicio a buscar a Timothy.

—¿…Quién es ese, señor Luthor? —preguntó su hijo en cuanto les vio. Lex se removió, incómodo bajo el peso sobre sus hombros. Se las arregló para sonreírle, y pedirle que acompañara hasta la nueva habitación. Había arreglado todo para organizarla de acuerdo a las nuevas necesidades, y en la cama del centro depositó a Conner.

Tim estaba tras él, sus manos removiéndose nerviosas dentro de los bolsillos de su pantaloneta; Lex pudo notar que se mordía el interior de la mejilla, pese a que su cara permaneció sin expresión.

—Él es Conner Luthor, Tim. Desde ahora, será tu hermano, mi hijo.

Timothy dejó salir el aire de golpe, como si le hubiesen golpeado el estómago. Lex lo observó debatirse, hasta que su hijo decidió acercarse a la cama también, sus ojos fijos en el bulto durmiente sobre las sábanas —ese que soltaba ronquidos de vez en vez y apretaba la cobija hasta romperla.

—¿Eso significa…? —Tim hizo una pausa, como si no confiara en sus siguientes palabras— ¿Significa que ya no estaré solo?

Entonces fue turno de Lex para suspirar.

—No, Timothy. Nunca más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1561 palabras.
> 
> ¡Okay! Espero que todo salga bien. Me gustaría decir una fecha exacta para actualizar, pero no estoy segura de que sea lo correcto, porque me conozco y no las cumpliría. Ahora, los primeros tres capítulos son fluff AF, pero juro que es un Dark!Fic.
> 
> Ojalá les agradara la idea, gracias por leer.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yay, la segunda parte! Oh, bueno, he de admitir que ya llevo un largo tramo del fic escrito y eso, si llego a terminarlo pronto tal vez ponga una fecha de actualización fija.
> 
> Sin más que decir hoy, a leer.

**VII**

 

Si presentar a Tim Drake como su hijo a los medios había sido un infierno —lleno de periodistas que lanzaban teorías cada vez más estúpidas sobre cómo Lex deshonraba la memoria de Janet y cualquier cosa que pareciera escandalosa—, adoptar un segundo hijo fue una bomba de chismes para las revistas de Metropolis.

 

A Lex no podría importarle menos. Conner se había adaptado con rapidez a la vida fuera de un tubo de ensayo, su capacidad de desarrollar vínculos con personas parecían normales  y, como bonus, Timothy había tomado a su cargo la misión de enseñarle _literalmente todo_ dentro de los límites de la propiedad Luthor —y parecía contento con su tarea.

 

Un empujón a la confianza de su heredero. ¿Qué era más importante que ello?

 

Por supuesto, Tim había usado a su hermano como un juguete también. (Lex en verdad no podía estar sorprendido de esto; le recordaba sus propios días de infancia intentando conseguir que las sirvientas trajeran chocolate sin notarlo) Al parecer, su hijo no se limitaba a la estantería de libros infantiles en la biblioteca, sino que era recurrente también en las secciones de Psicología y Ciencias —y solía usar sus conocimientos para experimentar con el cerebro de Conner. Lex estaría orgulloso, de no ser porque interfería con sus planes para el clon/mascota/hijo/arma que se tenían organizados desde antes.

 

Eso no le impidió sonreír cuando Timothy logró que Conner corriera a su lado cada vez que estaba a la vista —¿Y quién podría resistir? Si las mejillas redonditas de Timothy portaban una sonrisa orgullosa y sus ojitos brillaban con satisfacción infantil.

 

**VIII**

 

Seis años. Timothy y Conner Luthor tenían seis años la primera vez que mostraron interés en Superman (Lex se encontraría años más tarde recordando la fecha con gracia). En una de esas visitas por tonterías, en las que Clark hacía la rutina de destrozar su ventana y gritar en su cara que, si no fuera porque dejaría en bancarrota a todos los financiadores de la JLA, él mismo estaría arrojando su trasero a prisión y demoliendo cada laboratorio de dudosa-legalidad bajo el manto de LexCorp. Tim y Conner hicieron su aparición en la puerta de la oficina.

 

Superman se calmó por completo ante la presencia de los hijos de Lex —porque no quería gritar frente a niños que ya lo tenían suficientemente malo al ser _los hijos de Lex—_ , y se atrevió a ofrecer una sonrisa amigable al primero y extender su mano.

 

Lex tuvo el impulso de sisear lo hipócrita de todo, que era eso a lo que se refería cuando alegaba que Clark no era un maldito dios salvador— Pero la expresión de Timothy de repente fue un orgullo para su apellido.

 

—Quita tu mano de mi cara, _kriptoniano_.

 

—¡Sí, aléjate de nosotros! —Conner se unió al berrinche de su hermano. ¿Para qué negarlo? Lex sintió un oscuro placer al ver a sus hijos enseñarle la lengua a _Superman_ y alejarse a un rincón del recinto para jugar con las plantas.

 

**IX**

¿Alguien mencionó que los niños eran terribles? Sí, Lex lo había escuchado a lo largo de su vida y era una de las razones por las que evitó tener hijos durante mucho tiempo. Y pese a que los primeros dos años con su primogénito fueron tranquilos (porque el niño _necesitaba_ acomodarse a ser importante), desde la llegada de Conner sus niños habían crecido para ser completos mimados.

 

Muy inteligentes, cierto. Lex se enorgullecía  de las capacidades de manipulación que Timothy había desarrollado y de lo bien que Conner podía evadir cualquier pregunta para cambiar a un tema por completo distinto. Eran habilidades que servirían, sí, pero no estaba complacido cuando las usaban con él para conseguir sus cometidos (Lex estaba secretamente intrigado por el establo que ordenó construir detrás de la mansión sin pensarlo mucho).

 

Sus hijos eran por completo culpables de las bolsas bajo sus ojos y la nueva reputación de _hombre de familia_ (“ _Conner, no voy a cerrar la tienda de dulces porque no tienen gomitas con relleno, baja de ese árbol, compórtate frente a la maldita prensa_ ”) que los medios habían promocionado.

 

Su vida sería miserable de no ser por los momentos en que los niños se comportaban como dignos jóvenes Luthor.

 

Entonces, cuando su secretaria llamó por el teléfono interno  avisando que, por alguna razón, todos los inversionistas y la junta directiva estaban reunidos en la sala del segundo piso, algo dentro de Lex le dijo que no sería más que otro de esos eventos infantiles.

 

Y no se equivocó; dentro de la sala de reuniones, aparte de los miembros importantes de su compañía, Timothy y Conner Luthor se sentaban a la cabeza de la mesa ovalada —y por _sentarse_ , Lex se refería a Conner haciendo de banquito para Tim—, con papeles extendidos frente a ellos sin importar que apenas podían asomar la nariz por encima del vidrio para mirar con tanta seriedad como un niño de siete puede.

 

La situación era hilarante, sí.

 

Lex tuvo que soportar quejas sobre perder el tiempo, pero tuvo que admitir ―luego de castigar a los niños y darles un sermón― que sus hijos no habían _perdido el tiempo._ Quizás más adelante, con un título o dos sobre sus cabezas y más responsabilidad, Timothy tendría todo para dirigir la compañía (porque de eso iba todo, una jugada sucia para conseguir la aprobación de las directivas y arrebatarle el poder de LexCorp.  Lex tuvo que preguntarse qué tipo de locos estaba criando).

 

Sí, sus hijos eran terribles.

 

**X**

 

La segunda vez que Superman se enfrentó al hijo de su archienemigo,  él mismo tuvo el impulso de soltar una carcajada. Pese al enojo hacia Lex, cuando cortó sus gritos para dignarse a mirarlo de frente, la vista de Timothy Drake-Luthor sentado en las piernas de su padre, imitando la expresión irritada de Lex con su carita adorable y tierna… Clark no podía estar enojado frente a ello.

 

Tim le sostuvo la mirada, sin desviarse en ningún momento aunque Clark podía notar el esfuerzo que esto le costaba. Más allá de que el niño no tuviese oportunidad de intimidarlo entonces, Clark no pudo evitar preguntarse si el ejemplo de Lex Luthor haría de él alguien de quién preocuparse en el futuro (mucho de esa preocupación venía de la paranoia de Batman, quien ya veía a los pequeños Luthor como una amenaza potencial). Con todo ello de ser heredero de uno de los hombres más brillantes y malvados del siglo, además de rico, Clark no podía negar que tal vez el chico no era tan adorable después de todo.

 

Ese día no prolongó las amenazas como hubiera querido ―en parte porque Tim había reducido su enojo, en parte porque la promesa de un futuro desesperanzador para el niño le ponía triste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1131 palabras.
> 
> ¡Gracias por seguir el fic! No olviden comentar C:


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, más capítulos. Me pregunto si esto está quedando cliché...  
> ...  
> Oh, bueno.

**XI**

 

A los ocho años, Tim desarrolló una obsesión extraña por los protectores de Gotham. De repente Lex encontró cientos de recortes de periódicos sobre el suelo y las paredes del cuarto de su primogénito, todos mostrando las escasas y borrosas imágenes que el Gotham Gazette había logrado tomar del vigilante a lo largo de los últimos años. No se sorprendió al recibir una suscripción a dicho periódico junto al correo varias semanas después.

 

Aunque al principio deseó ignorarlo y dejar a su hijo en paz, idolatrando parte del equipo del enemigo, las cosas se salieron de control cuando Conner apareció en su estudio pasada la hora de dormir y se sentó en silencio sobre el sofá de cuero negro, observándolo con ojos grandes que parecían querer llorar.

 

Lex suspiró. Cerró la laptop y abandonó el escritorio para acercarse al clon.

 

―Conner, ¿Hay una razón para que estés fuera de la cama a esta hora? ―el niño le rehuyó la mirada por un momento, Lex endureció su expresión―. Sabes que quiero que me mires cuando me hables.

 

Su hijo soltó un sonido parecido a un sollozo, pero fijó la vista en sus ojos. A Lex le pareció mucho más pequeño que antes, un bulto triste sobre el cuero del mueble.

 

―Tim ya no me quiere. ―dijo Conner. Sonando como si fuese el fin del mundo y una sentencia de muerte sobre su cabeza.

 

―Conn- _Hijo_. ¿Por qué podría Timothy dejar de _quererte_? ―lo siguiente que dijo Conner fue ahogado por un hipido, porque de repente el clon estaba llorando (y, por los siete infiernos, Lex nunca fue bueno con las lágrimas de sus hijos) ―. Bien, bien, _cálmate._ Conner, sabes que no puedo oír cuando no vocalizas.

 

―¡No quiere jugar conmigo! Ni siquiera me quiere cerca de su habitación, dice que está ocupado investigando y que no tiene tiempo para mis _molestias_.

 

Lex podía hacerse una idea de qué mantenía tan ocupado a su heredero (y sería tonto de no deducirlo, con la reciente línea de interés que su hijo llevaba), pero la visión de cuanto afectaba a su otro hijo y cuánto se había sumergido en sus nuevas obsesiones era un poco sorprendente.

 

Conner parecía un juguete triste y roto, dejado a un lado cuando antes fue una adquisición novedosa y apreciada.

 

Lex intentó ablandar su corazón (y le fue tan bien como podría irle a _Lex Maldito Luthor_ ), pero en secreto le aliviaba un poco que su hijo ―el real, de sangre, primogénito y heredero―tampoco estaba apegado al experimento. Por mucho que estuviera dispuesto a abrir su casa, el clon no era irremplazable, no era familia, y que Timothy lo supiera era gratificante.

 

Las apariencias por delante. Lex consoló a Conner tanto como pudo y se olvidó del tema por unos días, al menos hasta que Timothy fue quien se internó en su estudio a media mañana, con varias hojas en las manos y la cara arrugada en una mueca que gritaba _determinación._

 

—Padre —y era la primera vez que Timothy usaba esa palabra para referirse a Lex directamente—, quiero pasar las vacaciones de este año en Gotham.

 

Dicho esto, su hijo se lanzó a una explicación larga de _por qué_ no era una mala idea que abarcó desde lo bueno que sería para los negocios de la compañía hasta cuánto ayudaría a Tim en su investigación sobre los vigilantes de dicha ciudad —y cómo Conner podría socializar con el hijo de Bruce Wayne (aunque Lex estaba seguro que era por razones más allá del deseo que su hermano tuviera compañía; probablemente su hijo estaba más cerca de lo que habría imaginado). Lex tuvo que interrumpirlo. No pensaba entrar en el territorio del murciélago, aunque fuese por Timothy.

 

Eso le ganó una mirada de decepción que duró un mes —incluso después de que Tim decidiera tirar toda su investigación y pareciera haber abandonado por completo cualquier interés en los murciélagos de Gotham.

 

**XII**

 

Cuando fue muy difícil para él y la servidumbre mantener quietos a Conner y Tim, Lex empezó a considerar con seriedad enviarlos a un instituto real —y no mantenerlos estudiando en casa, como había hecho, sino para las clases avanzadas que ambos tomaban.

 

Fue una decisión tomada con cuidado. Porque Tim era brillante y Conner había empezado a demostrar sus poderes sin mucho control, y Lex no estaba dispuesto a apartar a sus hijos sin algún plan de contingencia. Pero lo hizo, después de calcular las variables y decidir que, con la excusa de la adopción e ignorancia de los padres de Conner, con facilidad podía convencer a Timothy de que su hermano era metahumano, si la situación lo requería.

 

Así que eligió una de las mejores opciones en Metrópolis, un edificio pequeño y privado, con menos de cien estudiantes y demasiada exigencia como para que cualquiera sin un bolsillo lleno aspirase a ganar una beca —lo mejor de lo mejor, una institución preparada ( _já,_ no) para manejar a los más jóvenes Luthor.

 

Pronto, la rutina de Lex cambió, la mansión se volvió más silenciosa, los niños estudiaban o llegaban a hacer tarea y fue un alivio para todos en la casa. Sin embargo, Lex se aseguró de mantener un ojo en ellos todo el tiempo —sobre todo en Conner, sus científicos aún necesitaban reportes para saber si era buena idea tenerlo explorando un ambiente más social (no que hubiese mucho problema, Conner era activo y había conseguido un espacio entre los otros niños con rapidez).

 

**XIII**

 

A los nueve años, Timothy Drake-Luthor descubrió, sin ayuda de su padre, la identidad secreta de Batman.

 

Lex estuvo sorprendido, pero fue gratificante, encendió una llama de orgullo dentro de él. Se permitió darle una sonrisa amplia a su hijo —que había aparecido junto a su cama a las tres de la mañana, con el pelo alborotado y ojos abiertos de par en par pese a las ojeras púrpuras bajo ellos, alegando que Bruce Wayne era el protector de Gotham— e incluso dejarlo recostarse con él mientras le instaba a explicarle _cómo_ había llegado a esa conclusión.

 

El niño había hecho una _verdadera_ investigación —no algo banal como Lex y Conner habían pensado al principio, no—, había usado el dinero de su mesada (una buena cantidad) en una laptop de la que Lex no tenía idea y aprendido con el sujeto que las vendía sobre programación básica y cómo realizar búsquedas a fondo en la internet (Lex estuvo sorprendido de que Tim hubiese faltado a la escuela y pasado mañanas enteras en la tienda de electrónicos sin que alguien lo notara), además, la historia de cómo Dick Grayson era el único gimnasta en Gotham con la capacidad de hacer el tipo de piruetas que demostraban los pocos videos de sus tiempos como Robin.

 

(Tim incluso consiguió información de la que él no estaba por completo enterado, como las alianzas _y relaciones_ de Nightwing, el nuevo protegido de Bruce, Jason Todd y sus aventuras como Robin. Incluso hubo un momento en que Tim balbuceó, medio dormido sobre las almohadas, que a Batman le costaba trabajo controlar al nuevo chico y otras cosas personales sobre su relación con Richard, a quién veía como un hijo pero también debía dejar ir, porque no era sano para él quedarse)

 

Lex sabía reconocer el talento en cuanto lo veía —no habría llegado tan lejos en la vida si no—, así que en cuando tuvo tiempo la siguiente semana, se aseguró de tener cerrada la tienda de electrónicos a la que su hijo había acudido y de contratar un tutor _adecuado_ para enseñar sobre sistemas a Timothy.

 

**XIV**

Conner no era un pequeño genio como Tim. Y a Lex le parecía extraño, dado que tenía su ADN —aunque tal vez era culpa de _Supertonto_ y su parte en ello _—_ , pero el clon podía mantenerse con el ritmo que la escuela y las clases de extracurriculares exigían, así que no le daba muchas vueltas al pensamiento.

 

Sin embargo, podía ver las muecas exasperadas que le mandaba a su primogénito cada vez que este no tenía tiempo para jugar o _sólo hablar_ con él por atender alguna de sus lecciones importantes. Sus hijos se estaban separando, luego de haber sido íntimos durante el último par de años.

 

Lex no podía ver cómo ello podría ser de su interés —en sus planes, Conner no necesitaba estar en contacto con Tim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1397 palabras.
> 
> Ya que hace falta editar el resto de capítulos que llevo, supongo que las actualizaciones tomarán un poco más de tiempo.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Un comentario alegraría mi corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a ser sincera, no revisé correctamente este capítulo porque el otro día me estresé horrible cuando intentaba hacerlo y, en serio, no pude terminar de leerlo sin sentir náuseas :'v Pero alv.
> 
> ADEMÁS: Escribí unas cosas, como escenas eliminadas, y las estaré publicando en un fic llamado Entre las sombras, así que si alguien tiene curiosidad, allá va.

**XV**

—¡No puedes prohibirme nada, no eres mi padre!

Lex pensó que, si alguna vez oía esa frase en su casa, sería dedicada a él. Sin embargo, Conner dirigía su cara roja y palabras enojadas a Timothy, que por su parte lo miraba desde atrás de sus lentes de sol como si no entendiera que dos más dos son cuatro (Lex se dio un momento para preguntarse _por qué_ _en el infierno_ su hijo usaba lentes de sol _tan feos_ en la casa).

El alboroto lo había hecho salir de su estudio y observar la pelea que se llevaba a cabo en la sala de estar. Tim y Conner estaban de pie en el medio, el último arreglado para salir, ambos mirándose con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero eres _mi_ hermano —Tim estaba alegando—, no puedes hacer cosas sin mí.

—¡Tú haces cosas sin mí todo el tiempo!

—Hey —Lex decidió interrumpir, antes de que esto terminara en un dolor de cabeza. Los niños se tensaron al escucharlo—, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Tim no quiere que vaya a los helados con Bart y Cassie —explicó Conner con un puchero (pero ¿Entre los dos? La cara inocente de Tim podía ganar más lástima). Lex enarcó una ceja.

—¿Quién va a llevarte a los helados, Conner, y por qué yo no estaba enterado?

El comentario hizo que el clon enrojeciera. Lex pudo ver la sonrisa mal disimulada de su primogénito antes de que hiciera su salida silenciosa hacia la cocina, dejándolos solos en el recinto. Conner se revolvió nervioso, pero al final explicó que la madre de Cassie había ofrecido llevarlos por un helado, ya que la niña estaba de cumpleaños y no se podían permitir una fiesta real, pues su regalo era un viaje.

Al final, se ganó un regaño, pero cuando a señora llegó en una mini-van y anunció su presencia en el comunicador —con voces de niños emocionados en el fondo—, Lex dio su bendición a Conner de participar en la pequeña salida.

Cabe decir que Timothy no estuvo _feliz_ —Lex podía sentir los ojos del niño quemando detrás de su cuello, seguro Tim había observado todo desde la escalera en lugar de marcharse por completo. Su reacción lo inquietaba.

**XVI**

En su cumpleaños número once, Tim volvió a pedir unas cortas vacaciones en Gotham.

Conner estuvo molesto durante toda la semana, intentando convencer a su hermano de pedir cualquier otra cosa menos la _ciudad de los vampiros_ —incluso le mostró imágenes de lugares con al menos se podía ver el _sol,_ alegando que su padre no negaría un cambio de planes—, todo en vano. Lex tampoco quería aceptar, pero lo hizo.

Y así se encontró a la entrada del hotel Fitz Carlton, sus hijos a cada uno de sus lados, preguntándose _qué mierda_ iba a hacer en los días que estuviesen allí. ¿Salir? _Ni a la esquina_. ¿Trabajar? Probablemente eso molestaría a Tim y no estaba de humor para lágrimas. ¿Distraerse con Conner? El universo sabía que su hijo cambiaba de tema tan rápido que producía jaqueca.

Su hijo mayor fue quien aclaró sus dudas cuando, ya en sus habitaciones, le enseñó una lista de _Cosas por hacer_ en Gotham.

_Martes, 7:00pm: Asistir al baile anual de caridad organizado por Bruce Wayne._

_Miércoles, 3:00pm: Visitar el parque de diversiones de Gotham. (Cena para cinco en el restaurante del hotel, hora no establecida)_

_Jueves, 8:30 am: Museo de Arte._

_Jueves, 1:00 pm: Almuerzo en la casa Wayne._

Oh.

Así que era eso lo que su hijo _pensaba_ que harían.

Lex estaba más que encantado de explicarle _por qué_ _no pasaría_. Tal vez sí lo de ir al museo de arte —porque esa era la única parte de todo el itinerario que parecía no tener relación con los malditos murciélagos.

—Para empezar, Timothy —Lex dejó que su máscara gentil se deslizara lejos de su cara—, Bruce Wayne _no_ nos ha invitado al baile y _no_ lo hará. En segundo-

—Ya nos invitó —aseguró Tim, sacando de quién-sabe-dónde un sobre doblado con el sello de casa Wayne impreso sobre una de sus caras—. Cuento con que su _necesidad_ de mantenernos cerca, serán suficiente para moldear esta visita conforme a mis planes.

Lex soltó un bufido, por un momento relajando la postura fría para contenerse de rodar los ojos.

—Están socialmente presionados a enviar una invitación, Tim, lo sabes —de hecho, no era así del todo, su hijo tenía un punto—, eso no significa que _Bruce Wayne_ vaya a invitarte a comer en su casa. Por mucho que quiera mantener un ojo en mí, no pienso acercarme a él, ni siquiera por uno de tus caprichos. Sabes _bien_ por qué.

El tono de voz usado borró de inmediato la sonrisa de confianza que Tim tenía en la cara y disminuyó el brillo seguro en sus ojos. Bien. Lex no iba a retractarse.

No.

(En realidad tuvo que salir de la habitación, los hombros caídos y el puchero de su hijo eran una trampa en la que no iba a caer. Mientras se alejaba, pudo captar a Conner, quien había estado silencioso durante el intercambio, acercarse a Tim y poner un brazo sus hombros. Y la forma en que su primogénito se aferró a la camiseta de Conner le dijo que aún luchaba contra las lágrimas.

…

Mierda)

**XVII**

Lex odiaba ser indulgente con sus hijos. Lo odiaba, porque muchos de los deseos que estos tenían provocaban que su paciencia se quebrara. Como en ese momento, entrando por la puerta de la _maldita Mansión Wayne_ , dentro de la cueva del murciélago —figurativa y literalmente— y siendo guiado por el mayordomo al Gran Salón, donde eventos como ese tomaban lugar. Ellos, en especial Timothy, serían su muerte uno de esos días.

Sintió la emoción de su hijo mayor y le sorprendió —aunque, _joder_ , estuvo aliviado— que no estuviera dando saltos por todo el lugar. En cambio, a simple vista él y Conner representaban la definición de calma, aunque si Lex observaba más de cerca podía notar el _tic_ en el párpado del clon demostrando que estaba _poco complacido._

La velada fue amena durante los cinco minutos que pasaron antes de que Richard Grayson y Jason Todd, los protegidos de Bruce, hicieran aparición enfundados en sus trajes elegantes.

—¿Podemos robarnos un rato a Timothy y Conner, señor Luthor? —ofreció Richard, con una sonrisa agridulce en la cara, manteniendo más o menos bien su fachada; Lex sabía que no había razón para negarse, aunque aceptar supusiera entregar a sus niños a un interrogatorio sutil— Jason y yo podríamos usar de su compañía, no hay muchos jóvenes en estos bailes.

—Adelante.

Lex les dio una mirada a sus hijos, pero ninguno estaba prestando atención. Conner parecía impresionado con la altura de Grayson y Tim estaba ocupado analizando a ambos para dedicar un segundo pensamiento a su _pobre padre._ Observó a los cuatro avanzar por el salón, esquivando con cuidado pero sin mucho esfuerzo a las parejas bailando, y pudo deleitarse en captar a Timothy desplegando su mejor actuación de inocente.

Al momento de quedar solo —no en realidad, porque varios hombres de los que no recordaba el nombre estaban haciendo conversación con él—, Bruce Wayne apareció de la nada y le invitó un baile.

Já. Lex no quería páginas de chismes en el Gotham Gazette, así que declinó la oferta, pero aceptó tomar una copa de champan con él. En cuanto se deshicieron de los ricachones interesados y Bruce le guio a un espacio alejado, la voz del hombre a su lado se convirtió en casi un gruñido —al igual que su cara de frialdad cambió a una más calculadora. No había necesidad de fingir.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Luthor? Esta es _mi_ ciudad.

Lex le ofreció una sonrisa torcida y se deleitó en el efecto que las siguientes palabras tuvieron en su acompañante.

—A diferencia de ti, Bruce, incluso _yo_ soy un buen padre. Y en lugar de poner a mis hijos en _riesgo_ constante como haces con los tuyos, disfruto cumplir sus caprichos. Si Timothy quiere venir a _la_ ciudad vecina, yo le traigo. Eso les hace felices. Eso evita, ya sabes —Lex se acercó un poco a su oído y le inyectó más veneno a sus palabras—, que las _aves_ abandonen el _nido._

Y no es que pensara que _Batman_ entre todas las personas le creyera —aunque era verdad—, así que no estuvo sorprendido de tenerlo revoloteando a su alrededor.

Pero sí que lo estuvo cuando, casi siendo las once y después de haber escuchado el discurso de Bruce sobre su programa de ayuda a los chicos de Gotham, captó a sus hijos y los Wayne riendo junto a una mesa. Timothy estaba entregando algo a Richard y Conner parecía intercambiar _números_ con _Jason Todd-Robin-Protegido de Bruce Wayne-_ _ **Enemigo**_ **.**

Lex tuvo que disculparse con la señorita que le estuvo haciendo conversación porque ¿ _Qué en el infierno estaban haciendo esos niños? ¿Los Wayne les habrían sacado algo de información?_ Sobre todo, le preocupaba Conner. Mantener a tus amigos cerca y tus enemigos aún más cerca era la forma de actuar de los ingenuos, sobre todo cuando estás en terreno hostil con el _maldito Batman_. Así que se dirigió directo a donde estaban sus niños, les hizo despedirse y los sacó de esa fiesta a la que jamás debieron ir, con un agarre de hierro en los hombros de cada uno —que Conner no sentía tan fuerte, pero con seguridad Tim encontraba doloroso.

Bien. Por estas cosas la indulgencia era debilidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1592 palabras aproximadamente.


End file.
